LuckyCharm cereal
by Kabato
Summary: Ben & Gwen went to see a fortune teller. When she offered to tell them who they might end up with if they chose the same sex, their curiousity got the best of them. They didn't see any risk since the relationship would have to be encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 or lucky charms cereal even though luck charms is suppose to stand for lucky girl and charmcaster just a thought.

* * *

In the RV Ben and Gwen watched as the trailer drove farther and farther away from the state park

"Grandpa, why can't we?" Ben complained

"We don't have enough money right now and whatever we have we have to save for emergencies.

Ben and Gwen sighed as the RV pulled away and they couldn't see the park any more. They had really wanted to go to the fair.

In the afternoon they drove up to the car station. Grandpa Max went on to fill the RV with gas. He looked to his two grandkids and felt a twitch of guilt.

"Ben? Gwen? Here is $ 5 dollars each, why don't you guys go and buy something for yourselves?"

In the store, Gwen picked some nutrition bars and Ben just filled up with candy. Outside they sported a woman.

She was old. Ben took a minute to look at her, she looked creepy. From her unusual clothes, you would mistake her for a homeless person if not for some gold glitter glimmering from the table she had set up. Ben tried to move closer to see what she could be selling. The woman must have seen him approaching for she said, "hello would you like to know your future" she invited smiling. Gwen tried to direct Ben away; she didn't believe much about fortune tellers.

"Really?" Ben asked curiously. Gwen watched as Ben took a step from her and went to be another victim of a con artist. Liars making you believe they can tell your future. Ben moved closer to the table and took in all the weird things the woman had on the table. On the table there were vials, bottles containing concoctions, and some other stuff. There was a box when Ben touched, made shrieking noise. Ben placed it down quickly.

The woman took the box and put it else where. Gwen had noticed some bones on the scrunchy the lady used to hold her long hair, when the lady had bend down to put the box under the table "Those were just my pets, they don't take well to stranger" she apologized.

The lady got up to see her customers.

"so like do you sell love potions?" Ben asked, trying to figure out what the vial and bottles held. The lady looked at Ben enjoying his curiosity; she let her eyes wander to the girl standing next to the boy. 'She didn't look like a potential customer with that frown on her face' Madame Weblin decided. When Gwen turned to face her she looked away quickly.

There was no need to talk to the girl, she would concentrate on the boy and let him led his cousin.

Madame Weblin looked at Ben and smiled kindly. "We used to have some, but they were forbidden because they interfered with free will" she replied, not adding anything more but assuming the boy would know what and why things happen. Ben looked at her, taken in by the mystery surrounding the place.

"So what do you do?" Ben asked, wondering how selling potions and what not could be considered a job.

"Tell the future", the woman said simply "My name is Madame Weblin"

"Yea right" Gwen said after deciding they had spend enough time with this -night gown wearing person with high heel and bones for her hair band- lady.

"Look we don't have any money on us, so why don't you…"

Ben looked angry at Gwen. "We do back at the RV"

'I could go ahead and get the money' Ben thought quickly

"You don't have to go right now" Madame said halting Ben and Gwen. At least not until you believe I am what I say I am.

"Why don't you give me your hand" she said looking at Ben. Ben took his hand and placed it on Madame Weblin's. Gwen just groaned she could not believe they were still going to waste more time here.

Madame Weblin looked carefully at Ben's hand. She held the hand in a tight grip, trying to get a feel of the hand.

"You're strong"

Gwen just rolled her eyes

"Yea that's a big deal"

"Gwen quit it" Ben told her. He had actually felt a spark or something when the lady touched him. He didn't know if she was a fake or not but he needed to find out.

Maybe she can tell him something he didn't already know.

Gwen looked at Ben carefully, "You know her…" Gwen turned around to face the lady "… is just playing with us right, there is no such thing as being able to tell the future"

"I know, I just thought it would be something cool to do" any ways if this was free he could find out all he could.

"So…" Madame Weblin coughed to get Ben's and Gwen's attention.

"So what would you like to know about your future?" after saying this she gave Ben a minute to think about what he wanted to know then, Madame Weblin turned to look at Gwen

"I will need quiet" She said, not bothering to hide the frustration on her voice. Madame Weblin thought back to her task. It was very important to do this "save the world" but she could not very well tell these people the danger she saw. Gwen glared back at her, then folded her arm to signal to the Lady 'don't count on it'

Gwen looked at her cousin; he seemed almost in deep thought like he expected something to happen.

Gwen waited to hear what Ben would ask.

"Is there danger in my future?"

"Yes"

"What type?"

"What you have seen before, but not like you will"

Gwen pulled Ben back and stood in font of Madame Weblin. "I hope that didn't count as a session?" Gwen said glaring at the lady. "You have told us nothing we didn't know"

Gwen looked away disappointed. For a second she thought something would happen.

Madame Weblin reached out and pulled Gwen's hand, "Why don't I tell you your future"

Madame Weblin said as she pulled Gwen closer to the table.

She reached under the table and pulled out a box with four little boxes inside. "Choose one of the boxes and I will answer four questions inside it."

Madame Weblin looked at Gwen and Gwen looked back at her with her eyes cold.

"Let me see your hand again?" Madame Weblin said as she quickly grasps Gwen's hand and caressed it softly. "Your hands are soft, you are a true magician" Madame Weblin said smiling.

Gwen looked at Madame Weblin furious. "Ben lets go" Gwen said roughly to Ben.

'She was not about to waste another second here.'

"purple"

Ben said to the question the lady had asked

"What did you say" the lady turned her attention to Ben.

"the purple box" Ben said pointing at the little box.

"Why don't we try the purple box?" There were 3 other boxes inside, different colors but Ben had felt pulled towards the purple box.

Gwen looked at Ben groaning, "Ben we have to go back, Grandpa Max is probably waiting for us" they had been here long enough.

Then turning to Madame Weblin, Gwen said irritated, "Look lady maybe you didn't hear before but we don't have any money"

"Don't worry you can pay me later" Madame Weblin said quickly. Madame Weblin took a bag and pulled out duplicate purple boxes, then turned to Gwen as if expecting something.

Gwen looked at her and said scornfully, "What do you plan on telling us; we are going to be rich, maybe when we are going to die or just maybe how there is a prince waiting for me, well what is it?"

Madame Weblin smiled as if Gwen had answered correctly. "Since you don't want to know about your fortune (the green box) , your death (yellow box) , or any future husband (the red box ) then we have only one box left." The lady said handing Gwen the purple box. She took another one and gave it to Ben.

Ben looked at his box exited and went on to try and open it. The box felt like metal and when Ben looked for a latch he could not see one.

"How do you open the box?" Ben asked Madame Weblin.

"I already know the first question and I will answer it" Madame Weblin replied.

Madame Weblin then proceeded to pour a vial on her hands and mixed it. When she was done, she placed her hand facing forward on her side and closed her eyes.

Ben just looked at her mesmerized.

"Hello" Gwen said irritated "What was the first question?"

"What your love would be if you chose the same sex?"

"What?' Gwen yelled

Ben crashed down to earth.

"same what?"

"the same sex" Madame Weblin said calmly with her eyes closed.

"You want to know or what?" "Place your hands on mine"

Ben shrugged at Gwen and did as Madame Weblin said. Gwen watched as Ben placed his hands on Madame Weblin's. Nothing seemed to happen. Ben looked at Madame Weblin waiting for her to reveal her answer. Then as if on instinct Ben closed his eyes.

Gwen saw a spark fly from Madame Weblin's hand and cover Ben. Energy surrounded Ben. Then in a slow whisper Ben called Kevin's name out.

"Ben are you alright" Gwen asked. Madame Weblin let go of Ben's hand. When Ben opened his eyes they were glowed purple.

"Ben…?" Gwen said silently, and then turned an accusing eye to Madame Weblin.

Beside her Ben was whimpering

"Ben what is it?" Gwen asked scared

"What did you do to him?" Gwen asked Madame Weblin threatening

"Answered his first question' she said it like a fact, then looked over at Ben and replied, "He will be okay in about 20 minutes"

"Kevin…" Ben murmured

"Ben what is it?" Ben's skin was flamed and he was sweating

"What about Kevin?" Gwen asked worried, then silently to herself she wondered if Kevin was the one…"

"He…" Ben said grasping

"He doesn't have a shirt on and his… we, well he" Ben blushed deeply and pushed Gwen aside.

"I need to be alone"

Gwen looked at Ben 'What the hell?"

"Where is the bathroom?" Ben said nervously, brushing his hair back and avoiding her eyes.

"What is going on here?" Gwen turned to confront Madame Weblin except she blew a powder in her face. When Gwen was about to tip over, Madame Weblin took a hold of Gwen's hand and a warm purple glow surrounded Gwen.

"Charmcaster…"

They were in a room. It was big. She and Charmcaster were in a corner talking, nothing in particular. All she felt was a deep sense of peace.

"You are dreaming, she is the one if it was the same sex, she is the one."

Gwen listened the words not registering. She was so happy. She did not know why. Just watching her, seeing her. Gwen moved closer wanting to be near Charmcaster. Gwen strained her ears to hear whatever it was Charmcaster was saying. Gwen could tell she was lying on the floor and Madame Weblin was still talking. Gwen got up, she knew where she was.

Gas station.

Ben was nowhere in sight. She could see Madame Weblin a few distances from her. Gwen walked until she reached the wall and sat with her back to it. She tried to imagine the concrete she felt in her dreams. Everything disappeared and Gwen was back to the big room. She felt the wall her back was against and looked at Charmcaster. Gwen let her arms reach out and embrace the girl's gently face.

Madame Weblin walked over to Gwen.

'Apparently women need more proof'

She looked at her watch and noted 10 min had passed. 'The cousin should be done soon'

Ben had finally found a bathroom. When Madame Weblin had touched his hand, he had felt a spark. Something whispered for him to close his eyes. That's when things got complicated.

He had closed his eyes and the next thing he knew Kevin was in front of him. Unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly so slowly and sending him sultry looks. "I like the shirt you were wearing" , "looked hot"

"I got turned on just looking at you"

"Kevin…" Ben whimpered

He opened his eyes but Kevin didn't disappear.

"come here" the boys' voice called.

Ben looked around he knew where he was. Gwen was asking what was wrong. Everything Ben thought. His pants were feeling tight. He looked at Madame Weblin trying to ask…

"Kevin… he doesn't…" His felt as if someone was kissing him. His voice came out hoarse as he continued to talk. "He doesn't have his shirt on and us, him…" His pants were getting tighter and the dream more vivid. He had to get out of there.

In the bathroom, he knew he was in the bathroom. Kevin was still talking to him. He saw them in a room. Everything looked perfect like a suite.

"come here" Kevin cooed.

Ben walked to him. Kevin pulled him the rest of the way and lowered his head to kiss him. In the bathroom Ben touched his lips feeling the kiss like it was real.

Slowly Kevin had his hand under his shirt and massaged him gently. "You ready to suck me?" Kevin asked already knowing the answer with the bulge piecing his thighs.

Ben heard Gwen scream. He opened the bathroom door and tried to hear Gwen. No sound.

Few seconds later he heard Madame Weblin murmur something he could not hear.

Everything would have to be okay, Kevin was looking at him. He had a hand inside his pants and was pumping it. Waiting for Ben to beg for the honor of pleasing him. Ben went back to the bathroom and ached his back against the wall. He unzipped his pants and gave his cock the attention it needed. His eyes glazed over, sweat tickling down his body.

He hoped Kevin got the message. Kevin increased his movements pumping his length harder and faster. He watched as Ben opened his mouth silently pleading, his hand at his side and his pants about to pop.

Kevin reached towards Ben and unzipped his pants, lowering them. As if on cue Ben lowered himself on the floor. But now before Kevin gave his cock a hard tug.

Ben pumped his cock harder and harder not believing what was happening. Kevin had him on the ground and lowered his ever glorious cock to his waiting mouth. Ben welcomed it. Tasting it.

He let his tongue lick Kevin's length, appreciating it.

Ben stopped his movements.

'He had to think about what he was doing"

"Where was Gwen?" "Was she okay?"

Ben opened the bathroom door slightly; hoping a peek outside would calm his nerves. He looked outside still nothing. Then there was this gently voice telling him everything was okay that he could go back to his dream.

His lips were wet from sucking Kevin. They were still at it. Kevin had his hand on Ben's head encouraging him to continue. "That's good ah ah"

Ben leaned against the closed door still at the bathroom. He suck Kevin a few times sensing that Kevin was about to reach his release. Moments later Kevin came in his mouth. Ben caressed his hair as he felt Kevin brush his hair back, pumping a few times over his spent mouth releasing all his seed.

Ben eagerly swallowed accepting the gift. Ben got up his cock still straining.

"Touch yourself for me" Kevin ordered.

Ben did as he was told. Touching himself slowly knowing he was about to bust.

Kevin looked at him licking his lips. Then suddenly took a hold of Ben cock pumping it roughly. Ben closed his eyes tightly knowing his release would come soon. He pumped himself slowly knowing the dream was about to come to and end. As he come on his hands, Kevin took his lips and kissed him.

When Ben opened his eyes he could see the bathroom clearly. He went to look at himself in the mirror; from his ruffled hair to his shirt that were missing two buttons, straight down to his waist where his pants and underwear were lowered and his hands were covered in cum.

Ben watched his hands and other areas, blushing deeply. When he felt he was clean enough he went in search of Gwen.

Outside Ben sported Gwen sitting with her back against the wall. Madame Weblin looked up at him. "So you are finished?" she asked

"What was that?"

"Me answering your question"

"What..?" Ben asked then remembered the question, (who would your love be if you choose the same sex)

Ben looked down at the ground. 'It could not be real, what he had done there'

He had no knowledge of; it was not him Ben thought carefully. It could not have been, what did he know about…?

"Look lady let make one thing clear I am not gay"

"I didn't say you were"

"Then what was that about" Ben said referring to his dream

"um that is um something that would have to be encouraged"

Ben heard Gwen moaning and called out "Charmcaster"

Ben groaned inwardly

"She will be okay" Madame Weblin said.

Ben looked at Madame Weblin doubtfully

"She is having a similar dream to yours" Madame Weblin replied when Gwen let out a small whimper.

After Ben didn't say anything for a while, Madame Weblin took out a plastic bag and placed the two purple boxes inside.

"Well here" she said handing the bag to Ben.

Ben took the bag still confused about what had happened. He didn't know a way to confront the lady about what went on inside the bathroom.

"It felt real I could not come out of it" Ben said to try and explain his confusion.

"Like I said something like that has to be encouraged" the lady said packing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked wondering how the lady thought to just leave them like that.

"Don't worry something like that won't happen without encouragement"

"What encouragement?" Ben said looking at the lady.

"that was not me in there"

Madame Weblin just looked at Ben

"I am not gay and don't like Kevin" Ben said for emphasis.

"in fact I found what happened disgusting" Ben said trying to make himself throw up but failing.

"I understand… but Your Grandfather should be noticing you and your cousin are missing soon" Madame Weblin said.

"Grandpa?" Ben looked at his watch; they were gone at least 30 minutes.

"I will meet you guys in Denver, is that okay" Madame Weblin asked.

"Denver?" Ben said confused

"that's the town you guys are heading to "

Ben turned to look at Gwen

'they should be leaving soon'

"so how do you open the box?" Ben asked

No one answered

Ben looked around him and didn't see the lady anywhere. She was gone the place was empty.

"Guess we will have to break it"

* * *

hope you guys like it.

about the whole 'the relationship would have to be encouraged' Madame Weblin was just trying to reasure Ben that what happened in the bathroom won't happen in the future unless he wants it to happen.

Anyways I got tired of waiting for more Ben 10 yaoi fic and decided to lay my own trap.

We all know that in the future Kevin is going to show up to frame Ben. I thought while Kevin is still framing Ben he might think about seing Ben and see how miserable Ben is with everyone thinking he is not a hero. Since Ben doesn't know Kevin is Kevin 11, Kevin would pretend to be Ben's friend while wrecking havoc as Kevin 11. Ofcourse Ben would be after Kevin 11 not knowing it is Kevin and Kevin would enjoy Ben frustration..

In that time that's when I play to lay my trap. Thanks to Madame Weblin, Ben would know all the sensitive spots on Kevin's body. And would have an easy time seducing Kevin. While Kevin is still working on 'I am not gay' issue and confusion Ben would already have had a head start and that would frustrate Kevin to no end.

Okay I know that didn't make sense and will stop talking now. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ben10

* * *

Ben looked over at Gwen she was still dreaming.

With a frustrated sign he moved closer to her. He observed her profile.

She looked almost at peace except for the slight whimper that would leave her lips. With determination he reached over to wake her up.

"Gwen wake up" Ben called out as he shook Gwen.

_"Charmcaster…"_ Gwen murmured in her sleep. They were still in the library. She had figured out they were in a library with the books surrounding them. She raised her neck so Charmcaster could get better access. They had been kissing for awhile, neither of them knowing what to do next. Gwen knew for sure the she wanted to caress Charmcaster's breasts, find out if they were hard as hers but more importantly if Charmcaster would find the same pleasure she sometimes experienced when massaging her breast in the showers.

"Gwen!"

A voice was yelling at her

_"Charmcaster"_ Gwen murmured in appreciatiation, trying to let the dream Charmcaster know she liked what she was doing and to continue the dream. Currently Charmcaster was kissing down on Gwen's neck. Sucking on the sensitive skin and giving light licks with every sound Gwen made. A small bite sank deep in her skin when she tried to move away, forcing her to cares Charmcaster's thighs in apology even though she had an idea that Charmcaster would reward her by freeing those wanton sounds she never let out. Totally not fair. When she got married she imagined the sex would be sophisticated, not at all dirty.

Hands were engulfing her, bringing her closet to the dream. Gwen moved closer and snuggled against the warmth she felt there.

"Gwen Wake up!" Ben yelled roughly. He didn't know why he was being upset. Just this whole thing was messed up. Gwen lay on him seeming to have the best dream of her life.

Ben grabbed Gwen and shook her with more force.

"Gwen come on"

"Charmcaster stop" Gwen said pushing him away. Ben fell on his butt. And before he could react Gwen got up and tackled him.

"How do you like that" Gwen said smiling.

Ben looked at her dumbly and pushed Gwen back.

"Gwen…?" Ben said when he noticed Gwen looking at him weirdly. Gwen blinked, turned around and sat down. She looked at him again then closed her eyes.

Ben got up and went to Gwen.

"Hey we have to go" Ben said as he patted Gwen's cheek.

When Gwen felt the gently touch her eyes glazed over with new determination. She was not going to let Charmcaster play shotgun, at least not all the time. When the girl had decided to play it rough, Gwen had pushed her back and showed she was not about to take it.

Taking a tentative hand she traced the body in front of her. It was smooth her hands wandered from the shoulder and much closer to the chest.

Ben looked at what Gwen's hand was doing and straight back to the glazed eyes.

_"Gwen…?"_ Ben whispered

That was all he could do, call her name as his body was still and unmoving, shocked with the unexpected gesture.

Her hands were

Searching…

Searching…

Much closer

She remembered when Charmcaster had hugged her. Her embrace was so tight and when the girl saw she was trapped. She…

Gwen drew much closer to her destination with a twisted smile.

She (Charmcaster) had roughly massaged her bottom while pressing, more like squishing Gwen's breast against hers.

Desperately trying to get something out of her.

Gwen's hands came in contact with a nipple, and without the least hesitation not even a curiosity as to why the chest was hard and not smooth with a swollen breast.

Pinched Hard.

Her head come immediately in contact with the wall.

Slightly ruining the dream she was under.

**"GWEN!!!"** Ben yelled mad.

Gwen raised her head to look up to an angry Ben glaring down at her furious.

"**What The HELL!"** Ben asked through clenched teeth.

Gwen got up slowly. Using the wall to help her like a cripple. Everything had stopped. The small grasps that were filling the air, the warmth she had felt surrounding her.

The dream Charmcaster looked at her hesitantly the dream fading.

Gwen got up until she was standing straight on her two feet. She looked at Ben not sure what to say.

Ben kept his eyes glued on Gwen resisting the temptation to turn around and soothe the nipple Gwen had twisted.

"Ben…?" Gwen said warily rubbing her eyes. Better play it dumb.

"Where are we, what what happened?" Gwen said and cast Ben her best 'are you okay, I thought you got hurt idiot' look.

"gasstation" Ben said the roughness still in his voice

Gwen let out a yawn. It was easy since she was in a way asleep. Then taking a step forward she walked clumsy to give her a handicap aura. Surely Ben would not think to push things in her supposed state.

"Are you okay" Ben asked concerned. His cousins instinct kicking in.

"My head hurts" Gwen said clutching her head.

"Grandpa has some aspirin in the RV" Ben said as he directed Gwen to where the RV was.

As they made their way to the RV Gwen grabbed Ben and stopped him.

"the bathroom" Gwen said as an explanation. She needed to get it out of her system. She was feeling very cold and her mind kept going back to the warmth. The dream was still very vivid.

"the bathroom?" Ben repeated dumbly.

The same bathroom that he…

He couldn't recall seeing any other bathroom. Ben recoiled at the thought of his cousin going to make use of that Bathroom.

"No" he said too loudly.

"I mean grandpa is waiting for us" Ben quickly amended.

"I am just going to use the bathroom" Gwen said simply. She just needed privacy because she knew if she didn't finish what the dream stated. She wouldn't have a good sleep, a good day, just anything good.

"I won't be long" Gwen said as she tried to excuse herself.

'she was just going to use the bathroom', ' just going to use the bathroom' Ben tried to calm himself down.

Was it clean, he had cleaned himself.

But the bathroom

He remembered the stench of sex but that could only have been in his mind.

"Gwen' wait Ben said hesitantly, then snatched Gwen's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"We are leaving" He stated firmly.

"Let go" Gwen whispered hoarsely

"no" Ben answered back.

The bathroom it should be filled with blood and sweat from where he had supposedly beaten Kevin for making a move at him. Instead it stinks with his arousal. Damn he should have left the door open, but them at the time he wanted to close the door and pretend the place was not there.

"What do you mean no, I have to use the bathroom so let go" Gwen said as her body quickly gained strength and the girl quickly remembered that she knew karate.

"Gwen just please hold it, at least until we reach the RV" Ben said turning to look at her.

"trust me" he said his face showing genuine truth, " It's dirty, filthy and gross"

Gwen looked at Ben a moment. Gas stations bathroom are usually filthy

"fine whatever" Gwen said under her breath.

Ben gave his cousin a smile and they returned to the RV.

Just as they were about to get in they heard Grandpa talking tensely on the phone.

_"No"_

_…._

_"No, I don't want…"_

_…_

_"I won't…"_

….

"I know to follow orders but I don't see why, I don't see real concern"

"Grandpa?" Gwen said breaking the silence. Ben stood next to his cousin on the door to the RV. They had been holding their breath for awhile until Gwen bought Grandpa to their attention .

And just like that Grandpa took the phone and hang up

Just hanged up

Turning to his grandkid, Grandpa Max whipped out his best smile.

"his guys"

"that.." he said showing his phone, "was just a ah a friend calling to see if we could go fishing sometimes."

* * *

Review people

I know I took a long to update

I am sorry guys )':

Let me know if you liked the update.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ben 10

Well here goes  
I hope I don't screw up.

* * *

"why don't you wait until later?" Ben told his cousin.

"the bathroom is really a mess" Ben said for emphasis.

' fine whatever' Gwen said.

Gwen quickly made her way to the RV. Great I hope I don't make any noise came night time. Gwen had a good idea what happened wouldn't just end.

Gwen caught a flash of green ahead of her.

"Gwen are you okay? Why are you walking slowly?"

Gwen looked behind her, Ben was not where he was suppose to be; he was ahead of her.

"I am fine Ben" Gwen answered. She increased her movement; the RV was just ahead of them.

Gwen came to an abrupt.

"**No**"

"**No, I won't**"

Just then Ben bumped from behind her

"What's going on, who is Grandpa talking to?"

Ben and Gwen quietly made their way to the RV.

Whatever conversation Grandpa was having, it was no doubt serious.

**"I said I don't want"**

**"I know to follow orders but I don't see any real concern."**

_"Grandpa?"_ Gwen said, bringing Grandpa Max to their attention.

And just like that Grandpa took the phone and hanged up.

The two cousins looked on in shock not sure what to do. Ben and Gwen moved their way inside the RV

Gwen cast Grandpa Max her best "I need to know what is going on look" before crossing her arms.

She didn't need to say anything Ben's curiosity would give in before hers.

"That was just a friend calling to see if we can go fishing sometimes." Grandpa Max said

But this was going on her list of things that were going to prevent her from going to sleep.

"Why were you yelling?" Ben asked

"The signal" Grandpa Max pointed

Ben was not exactly buying it, but didn't have any proof

"Was that your boss?" Ben asked trying to get more information from Grandpa.

"He used to, I am retired" Grandpa Max got comfortable in his seat. Seemingly ready to drive.

He looked at us trying to usher us to sit down.

This could not wait.

"Ben?" Gwen turned around and looked at her cousin. How best to do this

'Don't say you see a sumo wrestler outside'

"Ben?"

"What?"

"Are you guys ready to go, we will be leaving…" Grandpa Max called out.

"Ben where is my stuff." Gwen asked noting for the first time that she didn't have the things she bought at the gas store.

"Outside"

"Could you get it?"

"No" Ben answered automatically

"I still have a headache, could you get my stuff so I can take an aspirin" Gwen implored.

Ben looked at Gwen a moment and reluctantly left the RV.

The moment Ben left the RV Gwen forgot about whatever headache she was dealing with and turned all her attention to Grandpa Max.

"Grandpa?"

What was that about?" Gwen asked in a serious tone.

"just stuff" Grandpa Max shrugged

"I will deal with it" Grandpa Max said reassuring.

Gwen hardened her eyes, letting her determination show

She was not going to let this go.

Grandpa Max sank deeply in his chair

"The people I work for…we all do different things. As a plumber they let me deal with alien issues without interferences." Grandpa Max said

He shot a look at his grandkid. Frustratingly noticing he had managed to increase the girl's curiosity instead of satisfying it.

"Except these days there is a new face and his shaken up the whole place, but

Whatever the case I am still the best"

"How?" Gwen stated her question

Grandpa Max let out a yawn whether because of his old age or to signal he wanted the conversation to end.

"I manage to convince them that Ben's aliens are one of the good guys and if they start believing otherwise they might ask me to bring him in." Grandpa Max said in a serious tone. He gave Gwen a meaningful look and after a minute allowed a soft smile to graze his features.

Just then Ben entered the RV laughing uncontrollable

The idea of Grandpa trying to capture Ben like a wild animal was surreal but that was lost on Ben as he held up a purple box and laughed.

"She is a hoax"

"Who is?" Grandpa Max asked sitting up.

"The fortune teller we saw outside the gas station" Ben answered.

"That's interesting" Grandpa said lazily. He looked up from the mirror a bored reflection on his face.

an exact opposite to what Gwen was feeling

"We are going to Colorado, do you guys want anything before we leave" Grandpa Max stated dismissing Gwen.

"um nothing right now" Gwen answered hurriedly.

Ben already took his seat inside the RV. His hands going over flash card he seemed to have gotten from the purple box. 'a hoax what went on out there'

As if sensing her question Ben opened his big mouth.

"So anyways this fortune Teller…" Gwen tried to signal for Ben to be quite. Grandpa was not paying attention not knowing this was serious.

If there was a chance she was gay. Grandpa can't find out like this. She had no idea what Ben experienced when Madame Weblin touched his hands.

Ben did not look at all shaken at the fact that he had gone through a traumatizing experience which had her shaking.

What if Ben had passed the test, which she obviously had failed? Gwen looked anywhere but at Ben. -Lots of dishes in the sink, dirty clothes, the floor a mess-

Her legs felt weak. Gwen sat beside Ben, not sure if begging would only make things worse. Maybe threatening, she needed leverage on Ben and fast.

"Grandpa…?" Gwen hissed in a cold voice

"Uh Gwen did you want something?" Grandpa Max looked up from the front seat.

"No I uh…" Gwen blushed trying to get her voice to normal. Grandpa Max narrowed his eyes somewhat. His eyes returned to normal, as he cast Ben a calm smile.

A few seconds passed and Ben passed her the purple box, a glint still in his eyes.

Gwen ignored the Box entirely.

"Grandpa" Gwen hissed some venom getting in her voice.

"Gwen did you want to ask me something" Grandpa Max asked in the front seat. Clearly ignoring the roughness of Gwen's voice. He was used to that type of tone when he had worked in the military. However…

Grandpa Max turned around in his chair and faced his Grandkids.

"What are you guys talking about?" Grandpa Max asked slowly.

"Uh nothing, we were talking about nothing" Gwen quickly responded.

"Just about fortunetellers" Ben said seemingly to help.

"She asked us…" Ben let out a yelp before he could finish his sentence.

"… About the weather" Gwen finished off

Grandpa Max raised an eyebrow at this and went back to driving.

Gwen let out a relived breath after effectively kicking Ben under the table.

'That shut him up'

Ben let out a frustrated sigh before glaring at Gwen.

Before Ben could say anything Gwen went back and finished saying whatever she was trying to say in the beginning

"Grandpa can't know" Gwen said threatening

"Gwen…" Grandpa Max stated.

"Yes Grandpa?" Gwen called out

"Did you call me?" Grandpa Max asked. His tone making the question a statement

"No Grandpa" Gwen replied a flatly

A frown creased Grandpa Max forehead. Sometimes Gwen did not understand that the conversations they would have are private. Maybe it's best she does not know everything.

The RV reached it destination. Grandpa Max got out of the car and left his 2 grandkids behind. Grandpa Max was ways closer to the store and away from the RV. He stood still for a second, and allowed his body to shake anxiously, his breath coming out hoarse. True he was just going to Street Mat, but inside the store in the locker in the back, there was something waiting for him.

Ben sank further in his seat after Grandpa Max left. From time to time he had be been getting glares from Gwen, but this is the first time he got to see the full anger on the girl's face. Gwen twisted around and smiled at Ben.

"So… what is in the box?" Gwen asked moving closer to Ben. Ben took the box in question and pushed it further from him.

"Um questions about what we wanted to know about the future" Ben replied.

Gwen sat opposite of Ben. 'There was no way she is touching the box' Gwen thought. She would let Ben explain everything. Control maintain control

"So anyways the box has about 8 questions inside it and you are given the option of choosing 4 questions that you want answered." Ben hurriedly replied, already deciding moments ago that he would keep talking. Maybe her temper would come down.

"So what type of questions can you ask?" Gwen demanded.

Ben looked at Gwen and glanced quickly away.

Gwen smiled in warding at Ben's discomfort. 'Yes she was the boss and Ben was the measly servant."

"Actually the questions are quite stupid" Ben silently chuckled. His eyes digging a hole in the ground.

Gwen looked at Ben and hissed under her breath. With how slow the answers were coming, she was just about reach over and grab the box from the table.

Gwen brought her hand to her mouth and made un exaggerated cough.

"Oh right the question" Ben murmured. His mind coming back to the situation at hand.

Ben dipped his hands and pulled a card out of the box. He perused,-the loose white piece of paper that was carefully cut into a square- then leaned back to read from it. His posture betraying the fact that he already knew what was in the card.

"The first time your partner realized they loved you?" Ben read in a monotone voice.

Gwen looked up and down and blinked. 'Like when… I … Gwen, charm caster as in smitten...'

"Of coarse these don't apply to me" Ben stated, feeling the need to defend his status as being straight.

"You know I am not in, never... just..." Ben stumbled in his thoughts. Gwen sends him a glare that sends him further in his seat.

'I am not gay' Why could he not say that. How did he say he was not gay? Before it meant 2 guys weak limp guys staring goggle eyed at each other.

Now...

* * *

Hands surrounding him bringing him closer, kisses right and left, his body growing weak, the desire the unbearable desire to see the body in front of him withering. On his knees, the slight tug on his pants, _the aching need. The zip unzipping shaking hands_

His pants are down on his thighs. _unmasked desire. _He can't help it. his hands massage the growing heat between his legs. 'K Kevin'

A step closer, he can smell it. The big bulge, come already leaking through. He looks up.

To see a different side vulnerable so trusting not scared that i would bite him. That hand pushing his head forward acknowledgment, the pants heavy pants. The other hand reaching forward to bring his zipper down, a slight blush on his face, eyes glazed over.

He knows what he wants.

On a random street, down on his knees Kevin claiming him over and over.

* * *

Ben let out a small moan. 

"Ben" Gwen yelled furiously

Ben glared at the ground hoping his blush would soon fade.

"It does not apply to me" Ben muttered defeated. He was not pursuing this

"What about the rest of the questions" Gwen asked after a moment.

"Read them yourself" Ben grumbled getting up.

"Maybe we should talk about something else" Gwen quickly said. Standing up and folding her arms.

"How about um I have some magazines that have guys without their shirt on" Gwen slowly teased.

Ben's hands come on the table like he had fallen forward.

"is that what you like" Gwen asked smiling

"I am not like that" Ben said shaking his head.

"What gave you that idea?" Ben challenged. He knew there was nothing in his 16 years that would point to him being like that.

"Oh I don't know" Gwen started her smile getting wider.

Ben felt like his breath as being snuffed out of him. "Gwen it's all stupid" Ben said sitting down.

He emptied the entire content of the box on the table.

"When you get married", "when you fell in love with them" Ben quickly read.

"When they made you cry" "when you thought you lost them" "when..." Ben stopped when he heard Gwen groan.

'To actually think Charmcaster would care for her like that' Gwen mused closing her eyes.

Ben raised an eyebrow at this and continued to read. "the first slap"

Ben and Gwen took a pause at this. "Grown up issues" Gwen shrugged.

"Just imagine Grandpa Max getting slapped" Both grandkids started laughing. "Honey bun i have had enough of your cheating ways /slap/"

Gwen mimics grinning, a perfect picture of an angry girlfriend. "Why did you not just tell me you hated my cooking?"

/slap/

"my roasted chicken and Chinese rice not good"

/slap/ Ben inserted laughing

"Next time I will just throw in some old fish and cabbage to boil"

"Please" Ben said in a rough Grandpa voice

Gwen bust out laughing, "okay okay just take a bite of the food, then you won't have to eat that yucky cabbage anchovies salad with chicken feet."

Ben let his lips quiver deliciously.

"Eat" Gwen implored like a doting wife

"chicken feet where?" Ben asked making it like drool was falling off the side of his mouth.

"Don't worry I am taking cooking classes, so you won't have to worry about me making you wired dishes. My dad was like that "shrimp potato egg salad", tuna sandwich with syrup", chicken wings on top of waves of pancakes with mayo" Gwen said apologizing

"No way" Ben looked up like he was in heaven.

"yea I know, after I wash up I will go ahead and take my father his garbage salad urg!" Gwen said winking at Ben

"You mean you are just going to leave me here with the uh salad and those weird food" Ben let out in quivering voice

"Don't worry after i wash up that will be the last time you see them." Gwen said getting up.

"wash wash wash" Gwen sang brushing over her clothes.

Ben sat down deeper in his seat laughing, knowing what was to come.

"honey bun did you finish your plate?" Gwen inquired grinning

Ben grinned back and waited for it

"omg omg garbage you are covered in garbage" Gwen cried out in horror

"no it's just the food, your delicious cooking i could not decide" Ben groaned out

"Garbage you prefer to eat garbage"

"Cabbage" Ben said defending the food

"Ben, Gwen" a red faced Grandpa called out entering the RV

* * *

thanks everyone for reviewing 

0oDreamer0o  
I like ch1 also and will let you know who Grandpa Max was talking to on ch 4

HentaiLover  
I will try and update a lot sooner

Henkka  
This fic started out pretty intresting and I hope I will keep it that way.

Adam  
Ofcourse Kevin is going to be the dominant but I am not just going to hand over Ben. I want Ben to fight his feeling until he willfully surrenders himself to Kevin.

Inumaru12  
I wish there would be more Ben/Kevin fics. It hard to wite one down when you don't have other fics to look over. I am glad you think the story rocks.

root123  
Ch1 was just perfect. I liked how it just continued when you thought it would end or there would be a cliffhanger. I hope the next chapter are pretty good.

It's me  
I can't say that's easy to figure out who you are but I am glad this fic is considered "best fic I've read in a long time"

Mysterygal02  
I was like that at first.

Master of BringSir  
I will explain the phone call in ch4

Negitive  
My day job is about ended. I will be more confidant and write more

Rudy  
I look forward to the next ch too I hope everyone thinks it good.

Kyaku-Kun  
I will try and update often and keep things intresting.

The Human Kalei-doscope  
I am glad I got your intrest. I hope to keep all you guys entertained.

oh yea the yaoi could say diffrent thing on whats happening depending on how you read it. enjoy  
my take was either Ben is sucking off Kevin or Ben is screwing him. the claiming part you can pretend Kevin was claiming Ben as the dominant.

also i hope you like the joke on Grandpa Max


End file.
